


Blue

by FangirlFromTheUnderworld



Series: Sad, angsty and bloody Destiel [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Grief, Grieving Dean, Hurt, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, Oneshot, Wounds, angony, gone Castiel, insane dean, non Canon, sad destiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 17:28:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7115431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FangirlFromTheUnderworld/pseuds/FangirlFromTheUnderworld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blue. Dean is trapped in an ocean of blue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blue

Slowly softly. 

You have to put the stitches in carefully, carefully. 

Sam says things that aren’t important. Slowly, quietly. 

Cas just lies there. Ragged, silently. 

Dean just stitches him up, carefully, carefully. 

Mend the skin and make it new. 

Put the broken body back together. 

Sam can’t. He doesn’t know how it feels. Terrible, painful, sad. 

The angel lays on his bed of white and red. Dean stitches his throat. 

The tears fall. One. Two. Three. Fall on Cas. They make his skin shiny and alive again.

Dean wishes he would get up. Blue eyes never open. Stitch after stitch after stitch. 

Pale dead skin covers equally dead flesh. One black string stitch at a time, until Dean cannot see the pretty red pink anymore. 

Blood has been washed away. Sam did that part. Dean couldn’t touch the water. Burns. 

He’s drowning in blue. A vast ocean of dead lovers he’s drifting over. Blue. 

Blue eyes. Black brown hair. Pale skin. Stuble. Lips.

Eyelashes. Nose. Stitches. 

Eyes. 

Cas. 

 

Cut the thread. Carefully, slowly. 

Close to the skin. 

Not too close. 

Sam wants to burn Cas. Barbaric. Terrible. 

Dean wants to burn Sam. Maybe he will. 

The sea of blue is yawning. Gaping, swallowing. 

Gagging on corpses and letting their disassembled limbs drift up through the blue to nudge Dean’s back. Horrible. 

Dean lifts his angel. Carefully, fearfully. 

Don’t let his head roll off and through the door. Thudding, splatting. 

Not again. 

Sam is talking. Meaningless, time wasting. 

Younger brother is wrong. Stupid, paranoid.

Castiel would not haunt you. Gone, ghostless. 

Tan trench coat wrapped over the corpse.

Tile strangling the throat made new. Blue. Striped. 

Stitches holding. Fast, steady. 

Some of his best work. 

Dean lover weightless, lifeless. 

Carried to the ground. 

Trenchcoat. Tie. White. Black. Blue. 

Eyes. Blue. Lips. Stubble. Wrinkles. Eyelashes. String.

Blue. pink. Tan. brown. Black. Blue. 

Endless blue. 

Peaceful. Terrifying.  
Gone.


End file.
